vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mikael
Mikael (Elder Futhark: 'ᛗᛁᚲᚨᛖᛚ) was a major recurring character and a primary antagonist in the second season of ''The Originals. He appeared in the first season via flashbacks and was eventually brought back to life. Mikael also appeared as a recurring character in the third season of . He was an Original Vampire and a powerful vampire hunter. Mikael is the father of the Originals, and the father of the vampire race as a whole, as Mikael is the reason vampires would come to exist, as it was his idea to turn his children and himself into immortals with superpowers superior to werewolves, where they could then sire more of their kind as ordinary vampires. As he was the father of the Original Vampires, he was the oldest and one of the most powerful vampires in the TVD\TO universe. Mikael was the husband of Esther. He was the father of Freya, Finn, Elijah, Kol, Rebekah and Henrik. He was the grandfather of an unnamed grandson. Mikael was also the step-father of Niklaus Mikaelson and step-grandfather of Hope Mikaelson, and the brother- in-law of Dahlia. Mikael was considered the strongest vampire in existence, due to his superior strength as a human over his children. He had an antagonistic relationship with his step-son, Klaus, as he was the son of a werewolf named Ansel. In the 1990's, Mikael was desiccated and entombed by Abby Bennett Wilson when he came to town in search of the baby doppelgänger, Elena Gilbert. However, in The Reckoning, he was revived by Katerina Petrova and Jeremy Gilbert. He then sought out Damon and Stefan Salvatore and formed a plan with them to kill Klaus. However, in Homecoming, Mikael was killed by Klaus due to Stefan's interference. Mikael was later seen in the first season of The Originals during A Closer Walk With Thee, when he first appeared as a ghost to attack Hayley Marshall on The Other Side, and again in order to speak with Davina Claire. He eventually convinced her to resurrect him by offering to help her kill Klaus. In From a Cradle to a Grave, Mikael was successfully resurrected by Davina, but not without consequences; Davina ultimately used the Bracelet of Obedience to ensure that he would always be under her control. In the second season, Kol used his knowledge of magic to de-spell Davina's bracelet, allowing Mikael to continue on his mission to kill Klaus. After successfully staking and nearly killing Klaus, he ended up outnumbered by the arrival of Klaus' allies, forcing him to flee from a fight with his step-son for the very first time. He eventually formed an alliance with his wife, Esther, and a resurrected Finn, and vowed to stop at nothing to kill Klaus. Finn however, used sacrificial magic to desiccate both Mikael and Esther so that he could channel their power for himself. Mikael was revived by his long lost daughter Freya, reuniting a delighted Mikael with the child he thought he had lost. They formed an alliance to kill Dahlia, who poses a threat to Freya and Hope. Mikael, after a failed team up with his children against Dahlia, was executed by Klaus for a second time, in order to procure the Viking ash Mikael's corpse would leave behind, to make another weapon against Dahlia, all in front of Freya, which devastated her. '''Mikael was the patriarch of the Mikaelson Family. Early History |-|The Middle Ages= |-|Becoming a Vampire Hunter= Over the next centuries, Mikael burned down half of Europe in his hunt for Klaus. Shortly after being turned, Elijah compelled Lucien Castle to believe he was Klaus, Tristan de Martel to believe he was Elijah, and Aurora de Martel to believe she was Rebekah, so that Mikael would hunt them in his children's place as a misdirection. This tactic worked until Elijah was daggered with his siblings by the Brotherhood of the Five in 1114, negating the compulsion. Mikael still hunted the three until he realized he was hunting imposters. Mikael moved on to his true target, Klaus, after a century of hunting the Trinity, who were using his children's identities. In the 1200s, after Elijah had formed a society of vampires called The Strix, Mikael tracked them down and descended upon them with a small army of his own. He lay waste to The Strix while Elijah fled to protect his siblings. |-|1702= Cádiz, Spain Mikael tracked his family down to Spain due to Kol's destructive antics. He killed Klaus's horse, Theo, putting its head on a pike before he burnt down the town in his hunt for his "bastard" step-son. His children managed to escape on a ship headed back to the New World, alluding Mikael for several more centuries. |-|1919= New Orleans In the year 1919, six months after Rebekah and Marcel used Genevieve to summon him, Mikael appeared in the streets of New Orleans and watching at the newspaper he got from Genevieve. Mikael later appeared at Rousseau's, where he watched Marcel and Rebekah. Later, shortly after Rebekah left him at the bar, Marcel went for a drink, and Mikael, who was also at the bar, approached him. He talked of how lucky Marcel was and remarked that his girlfriend (Rebekah) looked like his wife. Mikael then revealed his true identity and admitted that he had been observing Marcel before informing him that he knew he would do anything to get out from under Klaus' wing, even if it meant calling the one man on earth who hates Klaus the most, Mikael the Destroyer. Mikael also admitted that he had burned countless other cities like New Orleans while hunting his children. Mikael promised Marcel that he would leave Rebekah unharmed, as she was always his favorite, but he wanted his sons' exact location so he could kill Klaus. Later, Mikael went to see Elijah, and insisted that he just wanted to talk to him. Elijah was shocked and angry upon Mikael's return, and he reminded his father that he hunted him and his siblings for centuries, going so far as to burn half of Europe in his attempts to kill his family. Mikael corrected him by pointing out that he only ever hunted Klaus, and had no interest in killing his own children. He goes on to say that he was requesting Elijah's aid, though the meeting quickly became violent once Elijah refused him. Elijah replied that his father was a fool if he thought Elijah would betray his brother for anyone, even for his father. Mikael then reminded him of how his mother's affair led to Klaus' existence and Mikael's secret shame. He added, "Niklaus is an abomination. You do not talk to abominations. You do not reason with them, or try to change them. You ERASE THEM!" Mikael then shows him the white oak stake, which caused Elijah to start to fight him in order to stop him. However, Mikael quickly overpowered Elijah and stated that he either stands with his father or falls with Klaus. Once Elijah insisted that he was standing with his brother, Mikael stake him with a regular stake, leaving him incapacitated while Mikael left to go to the New Orleans Opera House. Walking into the theater, Mikael seated himself behind Klaus and pointed the white oak stake at his back, right next to his heart, while Klaus sat, clearly horrified. Mikael mocked Klaus when he referred to Mikael as "Father," and told him that his werewolf father would be embarrassed to have him as a son, just like he was before he knew the truth about his parentage. Mikael then revealed that he intended to humiliate Klaus before he killed him, and stated that he planned on killing everyone who knew Klaus existed, to ensure that no one would miss him after he was dead. Mikael then had the stage-hands open the curtains to the stage, revealing that he had killed Klaus' werewolf lover, Lana, as well as many of his friends, in addition to tying up Marcel next to them in a grotesque display. All the while, the audience was laughing hysterically, as Mikael had compelled them all to view the show as a comedy. Terrified, Klaus quickly rushed to the stage to help free Marcel, only to be stopped by Mikael, who threw him across the stage. Rebekah suddenly arrived and intervened, trying to free Marcel as well, but Mikael staked her with a regular stake and incapacitated her. Elijah, who had just recovered from his own staking, showed up just in time to help his siblings free, and he insisted that Marcel was as good as dead, as Mikael was feeding on him to replenish his strength. Mikael ultimately burned down the opera house, and while Mikael hunted his children down to the streets of the French Quarter, he shouted at them that they needed to finish the last act of Le Grand Guignol, which he referred to as their "tale of sorrows." He insisted that their constant fleeing was pointless, as he would always find them no matter what, but the children ended up able to run after all because Elijah stayed behind to lead Mikael away from them while they fled to safety. Mikael went on to burn down much of the city of New Orleans and slaughtered more vampires, leaving Marcel as one of the few survivors of his wrath. |-|1922= Chicago In the 1920's, three years after the New Orleans massacre, Mikael had tracked Rebekah and Niklaus to Chicago, where they were regular customers at Gloria's Bar. As it was Prohibition at the time, Mikael infiltrated the Chicago police force and became the Police Chief, using the fact that Gloria was running a speakeasy as an excuse to send the police officers to shoot up the bar with wooden bullets in search of his children. However, when Mikael finally arrived in the aftermath of the gunfight, Klaus and Rebekah had already vanished. Mikael questioned many of the bar's patrons, including Stefan Salvatore, but since Stefan was compelled to forget that he ever knew Klaus and Rebekah, he was unable to be of any help to him. Mikael realized that Klaus had compelled away Stefan's memories and informed the officers that they were done there, and began his search anew to find where his children had fled next. |-|1990's= Mystic Falls Seventy years later in the early 1990s, Mikael came to Mystic Falls, which had been his home nearly a thousand years prior, in search of the third and final Petrova doppelgänger, Elena Gilbert, who was just a baby at the time. He knew that Klaus would eventually learn of the existence of the newest human doppelgänger and intended to kill her before she could be used by Klaus to break his Hybrid Curse. Despite the Founder's Council's best efforts to kill Mikael, they were unsuccessful, and Abby Bennett Wilson, Elena's mother Miranda's best friend, decided to use her powers as a witch to neutralize Mikael by tapping into dark magic to desiccate him. She lured him out of town to Charlotte, North Carolina, and once he was incapacitated, she entombed him in a cemetery there, where he laid dormant for nearly twenty years. However, tales of Mikael, the vampire who hunts vampires, were still told by many throughout the centuries, and Katherine Pierce even mentioned that she had heard stories of him from her best friend Pearl in the 1800s, which was why she was ultimately the person who tracked him down and released him with the intention of killing Klaus for good. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season Three= Throughout The Originals Series |-|Season One= |-|Season Two= Personality |-|Human= Prior to Freya's death, Mikael was described as a kind and loving husband as well as a good father, this is in spite of how his own father treated him, however, once Freya died Mikael became hostile, distant and cold due to the immense grief he felt due to the loss of his favorite child. Klaus' birth renewed Mikael's hope in his family but he was never the same man as he once was as his later personality can be described calculating, meticulous, aggressive, bad tempered and prideful - which Hayley described as "being a dick". As a human, Mikael is characterized by his pride, valor, and devotion to the family. However, he also used fear to control people, particularly his children as he wanted to make them stronger, possibly to prevent any more deaths of his children, his actions however, led to them being alienated from him. Mikael has a deep hatred of Klaus, caused by the latter killing Henrik, then later murdering Mikael's wife and turning his family against him, (disregarding the fact that Henrik's death was an accident, that he was indirectly responsible for Esther's death when he convinced her to suppress Klaus' werewolf nature, and that his children were already against him for constantly physically abusing Klaus until, he was an adult; as well as the fact that he physically abuse his biological children if any of them tried to stop him from physically abusing Klaus), however, Mikael didn't always hate Klaus, as when he was born he was overjoyed and loved him, he even named him, however, as Klaus grew up, he acted differently to his siblings and Mikael began to see him as weak and thus he acted negative towards him, Mikael tends to degrade his worth and often referred to Klaus as "boy" rather than his given name. Mikael physically assaulted Klaus even as a child for no apparent reason, and try to justified it by saying that he was trying to make him stronger, though going by what era they lived in and Mikael's viewpoint, it is entirely possibly that Mikael was genuinely trying to make Klaus stronger as Mikael explained about fathers having to make their children stronger, Mikael was forced to learn how to use a staff despite being only eight years old and if he showed any strain, his father would have beaten him. Klaus was not like his other half-siblings, he was more focused on art and making sculptures than learning to fight and survive in their deadly environment, something Mikael saw as a weakness, however, Klaus was anything but weak. Despite his anger and attitude towards Klaus, he still cared about him enough to save his life by turning him along with his half-siblings into vampires, proving he did care for Klaus before realizing Klaus was not his biological son. His mistreatment of Klaus, is what ultimately turned his step-son against him, as well as the fact that it caused Klaus to despise Mikael, especially when the two would discover they are not father and son. Mikael had failed to acknowledge his mistakes as a parent, as most of his children (Elijah, Kol, and Rebekah) eventually grew to despise him and turned their backs on Mikael, mainly because of how badly he treated Klaus. |-|Original Vampire= After being turned into a vampire, the valor becomes anger, and pride in obsession. Mikael didn't initially want to kill Klaus, as even after discovering him to be an "abomination" and a child fathered by someone else, he did not kill him, but had his wife curse Klaus to make his werewolf side dormant, making him just like the rest of his siblings, an Original Vampire. Possibly indicating that he still considered Klaus to be a part of the family, at least for his children and wife's sake, however, once Klaus murdered Esther and blamed Mikael for it, only then did he pursue his step-son with the intent to kill him. For a thousand years, Mikael tried to destroy Klaus, but during this time, still loved his biological family, telling Rebekah that she and the others were never who he was after. Mikael is willing to kill and harm others, though, in his hunt for Klaus, threatening to and possibly nearly going through with tearing out Damon's heart when Stefan wouldn't tell him where Klaus was. However, Mikael later says this was simply just to "rile" Stefan up so that he could push past Klaus' compulsion, something Mikael says was a loophole. Mikael seems to genuinely regret the consequences of having brought the Vampire race into existence, which is what motivated him into feeding exclusively upon other Vampires instead. This implies that in spite of everything he is and everything he became, Mikael still retained a sense of virtue about him, however he is more than willing to kill humans for his own agendas and to torment Klaus. However, Mikael has shown multiple cruel and sadistic traits (far worse then Klaus), mostly when it comes to the target of his hatred, Klaus. He wasn't content to kill Klaus until he has humiliated and psychologically tortured him, and then promised to undo everyone's memory of him, turning Klaus into nothing more than a ghost, utterly alone. According to Klaus, Mikael is a psychopath, as his reasons for tormenting his step-son for the last 1000 years was out of madness; instead of killing Klaus, as he had several opportunities to do it. Mikael is a hypocrite, he blames Klaus for turning his children against him, when his actions contributed to that, this has also been said by his daughter Rebekah, who told him that he was the one who destroyed his family when he turned them into vampires, as Klaus, had nothing to do with it. Mikael's actions cause a rift in the family, thus turned against him completely, however, even after his children found out that it was Klaus who killed their mother, they are still antagonistic towards their father, though Rebekah was willing to allow Klaus to be killed after finding out the truth but did blame their father for making them violent, saying that Klaus wasn't born a killer. Even Elijah and Kol still harbor negative feelings towards their father. Like Klaus and even Elijah, Mikael seems to be in a grey area morally, as in his pursuit of Klaus, he has killed numerous vampires and humans alike, especially if they get in his way, however, Mikael does have some morals, being regretful for his part in creating vampires and the bloodlust and so feeds only on vampires to avoid killing innocents needlessly. He also respects those who can stand up to him, acknowledging people such as Davina and Camille when they show feats of strength or courage. Mikael while cold and aggressive is not devoid of emotions or positive traits but tends to conceal them or hides behind anger, once he is reunited with Freya, his favorite daughter whom he thought was dead, he was reduced to tears and embraces her. Prior to his death, Mikael still held affection for his family despite that most of them were against him for years, he was pleased to see Rebekah again and upon seeing her in her new body, asked with amusement on what mischief she had gotten herself into, indicating he was used to seeing Rebekah getting herself in trouble. He fought furiously for Freya, something that made Klaus jealous, as he had always wanted his step-father's love and approval. Mikael's protectiveness over Freya granted him the strength and determination to fight through his desiccation and be the only one to manage to land a hit on Dahlia. When questioned by Klaus on why he despised him as he was growing up, Mikael claimed not to know. Mikael in his dying moments, reached out for Klaus before burning. |-|Ghost= It seems that even death didn't stop Mikael from tormenting and wanting to kill Klaus. As he had been conspiring his resurrection with a young Witch and had promised the young witch if she did resurrect him, he would help her save her friend and get rid of Klaus for good. After being resurrected, he attempted to kill Klaus, though doing so would have killed Marcel and Josh, something Davina wanted to avoid. Physical Appearance Mikael was a tall and middle-aged man with short dark blond hair, blue eyes and muscular build. Like the other Originals, Mikael used to dress in an aristocratic manner, most reflecting his son, Elijah's attire. He wore dark suits over dress shirts. Powers and Abilities Weaknesses Mikael had the typical weaknesses of an Original Vampire though he was able to tolerate the effects of Werewolf venom and even overcome Papa Tunde's blade. To compare, Elijah was rendered unconscious after two bites from two werewolves, while Mikael sustained more injuries from a horde and managed to kill them all. His ability to overcome Papa Tunde's blade came from his training, as he learned to master his pain. Relationships Freya Mikaelson Unlike the relationships Mikael had with his other children, this one was the most profound as was the apparent loss of Freya that shaped Mikael into a cold and vicious man. The loss of his first-born child negatively impacted the relationship with each of his future children and shaped him up to become "the Destroyer". After the loss of Freya - according to Esther - Mikael distance himself from Esther, hurting from the loss and grief. Which caused Esther to seek comfort in the hands of Ansel - and resulted in the birth of Klaus. This shows how much Freya's "death" impacted Mikael. As a man with so much commitment to his family, Mikael turned into an abusive father - hiding his grief behind anger. He also was never shown talking about Freya. Not even once - not to his wife or children, (although the loss of his first born child was understandable, this did not excuse his behavior for what he did to Klaus and his other children). After reuniting, Mikael was made aware of Dahlia's return, and was helping his daughter with her plan to kill Dahlia in a combined effort. Niklaus Mikaelson Mikael was the step-father of Klaus. Mikael and Klaus have a complicated and antagonistic relationship. However, it was Mikael who chose a name for him. Mikael did not always hate Klaus as he confessed when Klaus was born he was very happy, but when he proved to be different than the rest of his children, he changed his attitude toward his step-son. Mikael physically assaulted Klaus in his childhood, for which Klaus despises him. After all the children of Mikael and Esther turned into immortals, it was revealed that Klaus is not the son of Mikael and when Mikael found out about this, he felt relief. When Klaus killed Esther, Klaus turned his family against their father by framing Mikael for the murder of their mother, and the siblings ran away from Mikael. Mikael hunted down Klaus for centuries, trying to destroy him until finally he was killed. Mikael is the only one who still has emotional control over Klaus, and not looking at the fact that they hate each other, they still look at each other as father and son, even after Klaus met Ansel, his biological father. He still considers Mikael as his only true father, despite not being biologically related, because only a father could inflict as much pain as Mikael did to Klaus, as well as the fact Mikael raised Klaus. Mikael and Klaus first worked together against Dahlia to save their daughters. They almost overcame Dahlia together, but she was too strong and destroyed their weapon to kill her. The alliance between Klaus and Mikael did not last partly because of Klaus' jealousy of Mikael's relationship with Freya, and mainly because Klaus could not forgive Mikael for what he did to him as a child. Before killing him, Klaus asked why Mikael was so cruel to him, and Mikael said that he did not know, that he just did, and this seemed to have saddened Klaus. Once Klaus staked Mikael, Mikael appeared to extend his hand toward Klaus' face as a sign of affection before his corpse burned to ash, giving Klaus a shocked expression as his step-father did not always hate him completely. Klaus also killed Mikael as a way to acquire more Viking ash to make more weapons against Dahlia. Other Relationships *Mikael and Esther (Husband and Wife) *Elijah and Mikael (Father and Son/Enemies) *Mikael and Rebekah (Father and Daughter/Enemies) *Mikael and Kol (Father and Son/Enemies) *Mikael and Finn (Father and Son/Former Allies) *Hayley and Mikael (Enemies) *Mikael and Katherine (Enemies) *Mikael and Davina (Former Allies/Enemies) Appearances The Vampire Diaries Season Three *''The End of the Affair'' (Flashback) *''The Reckoning'' *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' *''Ordinary People'' *''Homecoming'' (1st Death) The Originals Season One *''Always and Forever'' (Flashback) *''Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' (Archive Footage/Flashback) *''Dance Back from the Grave'' (Mentioned) *''Le Grand Guignol'' (Flashback) *''Farewell to Storyville'' (Flashback) *''A Closer Walk With Thee (Ghost) *The Battle of New Orleans'' (Ghost) *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' (Ghost; resurrected) The Originals Season Two *''Rebirth'' *''Alive and Kicking'' *''Live and Let Die'' *''Red Door'' *''Wheel Inside the Wheel'' (Flashback) *''The Map of Moments'' *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' *''Brotherhood of the Damned'' (Archive Footage/Body) *''The Devil is Damned'' (Archive Footage/Body) *''They All Asked For You'' *''Night Has A Thousand Eyes'' (2nd Death) *''City Beneath The Sea'' (Mentioned) *''Ashes to Ashes'' (Mentioned) The Originals Season Three *''For the Next Millennium'' (Mentioned) *''The Axeman's Letter'' (Mentioned) *''Beautiful Mistake'' (Mentioned) *''Wild at Heart'' (Archive Footage) *''Dead Angels'' (Mentioned) *''Behind the Black Horizon'' (Archive Footage) *''No More Heartbreaks'' (Mentioned) *''The Bloody Crown'' (Mentioned) }} Name *'Mikael' (In 'Ancient Norse: 'ᛗᛁᚲᚨᛖᛚ) is a Scandinavian form of "Michael ", from the Hebrew מִיכָאֵל ''(Mikha'el) meaning "''Who is like God". Saint Michael is one of the seven Archangels, and the only one mentioned in the Bible. He is the leader of heaven's armies, and for this is the patron saint of soldiers. Tropes *To guarantee the survival of his kids, he felt he did what he had to do. *To turn his children immortal seemed like a good idea at the time . *What have I done? - All he wanted was not to see his children die anymore. But what he created were monsters. *He decided it was all his fault, and was determined to put things right by killing his children. *He was the archetypical Archnemesis Dad - hunting down his own offspring. *He had the weapons and the determination to kill his own children for what they had become. (Or maybe only Klaus) *Klaus eventually got the upper hand (and the White Oak Stake) and committed Patricide . *He also regretted what he had become , and forfeit drinking from living creatures. *Was a very distant father to his children, especially Klaus. Nothing they did elicited a compliment - just more critics. *He was an abusive parent. *He is a badass Trivia Quotes |-|The Vampire Diaries= :To Stefan: "Get Klaus back to Mystic Falls, and I will gladly drive a stake through his heart, fail, I'll drive it through yours!" :To Stefan and Damon: "You see, Damon, I've been a vampire hunter longer than you've been alive. It's why I found you here. It's why I'm going to find Niklaus. Careful Stefan, one move and his hearts gone. Now where is Klaus? Come on, what's the trick question Stefan? One twist and he's dead, unless you don't care of course. Really? His link to Klaus is so strong he would let his own brother die? Hmm no ideas? Think Stefan. I guess you're right. He's a dead end, and so are you Damon. And there is our loophole, just had to rile him up a bit." :To Klaus (flashback): "So, why don't you teach me that trick young warrior. We fight for our survival, and you find time for fun!? I want to have fun, teach me, come on! You are foolish and impulsive my boy! What? No more laughter!? Some days, it's a miracle your still alive, boy." :-- Ordinary People ---- :To Damon: "''I had a hand in creating vampires but bloodlust was never my intention. Over the centuries I learned to feed from the predator, not the innocent." :To Klaus: "'' The big bad wolf. You haven't changed, still hiding behind your playthings like a coward." :To Klaus: " Nobody cares about you anymore boy! Who do you have, other than those whose loyalty you forced? No one...No one." :To Klaus: " Your impulse, Niklaus. It has and will forever be the one thing, that keeps you from truly being great. " :-- ''Homecoming. |-| The Originals= : "The final act of the Grand Guignol is upon us! Where are my players? Enough running children! Step out of the shadows so we may finish this tale of sorrows!" :To Marcel: "Let me tell you what I learned about you this afternoon, Marcel Gerard. You chafe under the control of my son, Niklaus, and would do just about anything to get rid of him, even call the one man on this earth who hates him more than you do. But I couldn't understand what you hoped to gain. Rule of this city? As I said New Orleans has it's charms, but to call me? The one they call the Destroyer, the one who has burnt cities far more charming to the ground in pursuit of his children? But now I see, you did it for love, for the love of my daughter. So I'm going to make you a promise, I won't hurt Rebekah, truth be told she was always my favorite. And this city, you can have it, but first you must tell me where to find my sons." :To Elijah (flashback): "'' I'll forgive you your sentimental affections for the thing you call brother, but you need to realize as I did when I learned his mother had lain with a beast to beget him. Niklaus is an abomination. You do not talk to abominations, you do not reason with them, or try to change them. You erase them! So yes I am asking you to help me kill your brother." :To Klaus (flashback): "''I would advise against trying to flee boy. I could drive this through your heart before you can even think of getting to your feet. And I don't want you to die...yet. Father? Still clinging to that word after all these years? A bastard desperate for a daddy? I wonder if your real father would have been as embarrassed as I was of you before I learned you were not mine? Most likely. Ah ah. Easy now boy, don't worry death will come but first we need to have a little chat before you shuffle off your immortal coil. Oh contraire Niklaus, some things remain unsaid. For instance you were right to be proud of all that you have achieved here. As I walked the streets your name was spoken in revered tones by the cities finest." :To Klaus: "After I kill you I will remain in New Orleans until every last person who remembers you is dead. The deeds of the mighty Klaus will be remembered by no one! And you boy, will simply never have existed." :--''Le Grand Guignol'' ---- :To Davina: "'' Your friend Timothy has moved on Davina. I am truly sorry for what my son did to him." :-- ''A Closer Walk With Thee ---- :To Davina: "I am the only man in history who's been able to drive him off, to bring him fear and pain. If your friend needs Klaus' blood to survive, I've been known to spill a fair share of it. I do have personal reasons for wanting Niklaus to suffer but yes, I'd like nothing more than to help you. A small price to pay to cure your friend, and live a life free of a monster. Think Davina, there still exists a weapon that can kill Klaus. Bring back the one being who has the strength to use it." :--''The Battle of New Orleans'' ---- :To Davina: "Ha Ha. Ah yes. My wife Esther always did love to dress things up a bit. It's fancy witch speak. Nexus Vorti, a rare occurrence, something so infrequent it's almost a miracle. Like an astrological event or...(miracle baby). Voila." :--''From a Cradle to a Grave'' Videos TVD 3X06 Damon calls Katherine Katherine tries to get Mikael to drink blood later he feeds on her The Vampire Diaries 3x08 Mikael almost kills Damon; Damon and Stefan fight. The Vampire Diaries 3x09 Damon and Mikael discuss the plan; Damon fights Tyler TVD 3X09 Klaus comes face to face with Mikael Vampire Diaries 3x09 - Klaus Kills Mikael And Stefan Gets His Humanity Back Vampire Diaries 3x08 - Elena asks Rebekah about Mikael - Flashback The Originals Always And Forever - Elijah shows Hayley some of his family history Rebekah Marcel plot to bring Davina back to life & Mikael compels .... - 1x15 - Le Grand Guignol The Originals 1x15 Mikael finds Elijah wants him to help kill Klaus The Originals 1x15 Klaus Tells Cami when Mikael found him in 1919 Flashbsck The Originals 1x15 Klaus Tells Cami when Mikael attacked Marcel, Elijah, Rebekah himself in1919 The Originals 1x21 Davina try's to help Josh. Mikael want's Davina to help him Get rid of Klaus The Originals 2x02 Elijah comes face to face with Mickael as Kol watches The Originals 2x04 Klaus & Mikael fight TO 2x05 Klaus Cami. Mikael attacks Cami TO 2x05 Klaus Cami. Mikael stabs Klaus with the white oak steak The Originals 2x15 Freya & Mikael are reunited The Originals 2x18-Klaus kills Mikael Gallery References See also fr:Mikael de:Mikael Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season One Characters Category:The Originals Season Two Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Vampire Hunters Category:Supernatural Category:Original Vampires Category:Deceased Category:Featured Articles Category:Resurrected Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Three Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Ghosts